


♦ Are You Lonesome Tonight?

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Plans For The Future, Shopping, Toy Store, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their time apart had scarred the both of them. There were days someone would mention that High School relationships didn’t last long, or that when two people started dating at a too young age, they always ended up drifting apart. Those days were when L was the most vulnerable, and Light made sure to spend the night with him, whether at the Yagami house or at L and Watari’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Are You Lonesome Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I really do have to stop having that many Lawlight ideas. *sighs* Well, while I do not, here goes another fic for you lovelies. c: Hope you all like it! <3 And yes, I do hate Misa.

Light was tired of arguing with L. The only reason as to why they had gone to the mall was to buy Misa’s gift – because of course L insisted on attending her birthday and dragging Light along – and now L didn’t want to leave the food court. It had been almost an hour since their arrival, the same amount of time L was taking to finish the ice cream he had forced Light to buy for him.

“Can you tell me again why you don’t want to go the toy store?” the brown haired boy asked, supporting his head on his hand. Although he had agreed that was the best day for them to go shopping, he still had homework due to the next day. If he knew they were going to take that long, he would’ve pulled an all-nighter, since he surely wouldn’t have time to do it during the night, what with Misa’s party. But obviously something was bothering L and they wouldn’t be able to leave unless Light got it out of him.

Having a boyfriend was way more tiring than the Yagami teen had expected. L was his first one and they had been dating for about five months now, even though they met two years ago through Misa. The girl had been desperately sending Light thousands of texts and calling him tirelessly so that he would agree to go to her birthday party. She had been so damn persistent about it that, after a month of dealing with it, Light finally accepted.

Looking back now, he decided it was probably one of the best decisions he had ever taken. His relationship with L didn’t start as well as he would have expected, since L was the most antisocial person Light had ever met. Getting to know him was a real challenge, one Light got more and more set to win, until one day L approached him instead, saying that his caretaker told him unless he found another friend, he would be sent back to the orphanage.

Watari was awesome and Light was pretty sure L considered him his father, and so he accepted the conditions. Later on, L told Light that Watari was the owner of said orphanage, but he had taken such a liking to the dark-eyed boy that he left his institution under on someone else’s hands to try and give L a better life. Still, if the social workers decided L wasn’t adapting well, they would have to take him back.

At first Light was a little insecure that L had only started going out with him to prove them that he was okay under Watari’s care. Then, two weeks after they confessed to each other, L basically became one with Light. He wouldn’t go anywhere unless Light was with him, wouldn’t go to school if Light didn’t pick him up in the morning, and wouldn’t even allow Watari to groom his hair, like he had always done. No, he insisted that Light did it, and that was proof enough for the brown-eyed that L really did fall for him.

Finally finishing his ice cream bowl after an eternity, L pushed it aside. “I have no problems with going to the toy store,” he affirmed, nipping at his thumb. “My only problem is that I am starting to regret my decision of taking Light-kun to Amane-san’s party,” L finished as if he were talking about the weather and not that he was jealous of Light being close to Misa, which was just stupid.

More than anyone, L knew how much Light didn’t like Misa. Their relationship was based on a one-sided love that the blonde girl carried for him and the annoyance that overtook Light every time she was near. In fact, the only reason they still talked was L, because he had to maintain his friendship with her if he wanted to stay with Watari, and Light had to pick him up at her house late at night sometimes.

So, really, there was no reason for L to say he didn’t want Light to go to her birthday party when he knew that Light was only going to accompany him. Then again, L had never acted logically when it came to their relationship. “And why is that, if I may ask you?” Light inquired, reaching over for L’s hand and lacing their fingers.

Soon after they went to their first date, Light found out that physical contact was probably the best way of reassuring L. His black haired boyfriend didn’t like it when other people touched him, but it seemed to be different when Light did it. As always, he relaxed automatically, even if his shoulders slumped a little further.

“Because Amane-san said that, if I weren’t careful enough, she would steal Light-kun from me,” L answered, again with the casual tone most people would mistake for indifference. Yet, Light knew it was just L’s way of sheltering himself for the possible outcomes. Putting it lightly, L was a genius and, as soon as he voiced his thoughts or emotions, his brain automatically provided every possible answer the other person could give him, which meant that, more often than not, he assumed Light would be displeased with whatever he had said.

Except, it almost never happened. In the almost two years they knew each other, they had only had one serious fight that nearly destroyed their relationship. L approached Light one normal day and, before the brown-eyed could say anything, L told him he was going back to England with Watari. The shock was so intense for Light that he laughed it off at first, saying that L shouldn’t kid with such a subject. He didn’t take it back, though, and Light freaked out right there and then.

In the end, Watari had been called back to his orphanage because of an emergency, but, after L started getting depressed, his caretaker made sure to finish his businesses as soon as possible so that they could return. That was basically how Light ended up threatening L and saying that, if he disappeared on him again, he would personally hunt him down. L had smiled at him for a second too long and Light decided he wasn’t made of iron and to Hell with it, he knew he loved L already, so he kissed him, and ever since that day, they became a package.

Now, hearing L saying he was afraid Misa would take Light from him, the Yagami teen wanted nothing more than to reassure his boyfriend that it was impossible. Sighing, Light stood from his chair and lightly yanked L’s hand, the dark-eyed boy jumping from his seat and following Light without a question, like he always did.

Heading for the toy store, Light pulled L a little closer to him. “Look, you know very well I’m the last person who wants to go to that party. But we have to, because I’m not letting anyone take you away from me again, and I’m also not letting you go alone so that Misa can make you feel like crap,” he started saying, L putting a caramel in his mouth before tightening his grip on Light’s hand. “No one’s gonna steal me away; I’m not going anywhere.”

Their time apart had scarred the both of them. There were days someone would mention that High School relationships didn’t last long, or that when two people started dating at a too young age, they always ended up drifting apart. Those days were when L was the most vulnerable, and Light made sure to spend the night with him, whether at the Yagami house or at L and Watari’s.

They had talked about college a few times, and L was decided to go to whichever one Light chose, not mattering if they had a course of his interest or not. Luckily, their carrier choices were similar. L wanted to be a detective and Light wanted to do something related to Justice, probably follow his father’s footsteps and become a police officer. Therefore, after a long and uncomfortable conversation that had to be stopped several times so that L wouldn’t have a mental breakdown, they had decided to attend law at a college a few states over.

After that decision was taken, they agreed to not talk about it anymore, unless Light changed his mind and picked another course. Since he wasn’t planning on doing it, their life had become a lot easier until Misa started threatening L. It wasn’t the first time she said something about taking Light for herself, even if it were the first one when she actually used all of the words to say it.

Which was why, when Light and L reached the toy store – because Misa was still a little girl on the inside and loved dolls –, Light chose to pick the first thing he saw. There were a few others he was sure she would like best, but he refused to think too much about it, and so, when he saw a stitched thing with a few skulls and hearts called Tokyo Teddy Bear, he was sure they could go home.

Obviously, though, L had other ideas. He started pulling Light’s hand so that he would follow him and stopped in front of a few computer toys. That was when Light noticed he already had a lollipop hanging from the right side of his mouth. L’s ability of not getting diabetes was something far beyond Light’s understanding, what with how he insisted on eating only things that were composed of at least 60% sugar.

L let his hand go so that he could type on a Batman computer, using only his forefingers and widely moving his arms like he always did. Light raised an eyebrow at him. “L, what are you doing?” the Yagami boy asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he watched L moving from the Batman computer to start typing on a Barbie one.

Without even looking at Light, he took the toy from the shelf and opened the compartment where the batteries were located. Then, he frowned and looked around, spotting something a few steps away. Knowing very well that L wouldn’t answer him, Light just followed him around to make sure he didn’t break anything. They had only gone to a toy store once, but L had just bought a new type of candy he had never eaten, and so he didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings.

Once he got everything he judged he needed – a paper clip, a remote control, a Monsters Inc. camera, a singing bear and the two computers he had been typing on –, L chose a corner of the store and sat down, his back to Light so that the brown haired wouldn’t see what the Hell he planned on doing.

“Okay,” Light said. “I’m going to pay for this and come back to pick you up, alright?” he suggested, getting only a nod in response. More or less, Light was already used to this behavior coming from L. When he saw something that sparked his interest, he retreated to himself and almost didn’t communicate. Actually, the only one who could get something out of him during those moments was Light.

Shaking his head fondly, the brown-eyed headed for the cashier. The line was a little bigger than he thought it would be, therefore when he finally reached the register, L was already standing by his side, some kind of gadget that looked way too much like the toys he had taken to the corner on his hand. “Light-kun, I built a gift for Amane-san. It looks like an ordinary computer toy, but it also has a webcam that can be controlled by this remote and is connected to this other one. This way, I will be able to monitor her actions so that she can’t take Light-kun away from me,” L told him, his tone filled with pride for himself.

And Light would share the feeling – L had just built a spying machine with toys, for God’s sake –, but he was a little bit too worried about the fact that L had probably broken all of said toys, meaning Light would have to pay for them. Closing his eyes, Light pinched the bridge of his nose. “L, please tell me you can take it apart and fix those toys,” he nearly begged, feeling the attendant’s eyes on both of them.

When he opened his eyes to look at L, his boyfriend was shrugging and handing the gadget to the cashier. “Of course I can, but I’m not going to. Amane-san is plotting against us, our only chance is to outsmart her.” With that, he took Light’s wallet from his pocket and looked for his credit card. The cashier seemed lost as he tried to gather which toys exactly L had used to make the gift.

Two hours later, they arrived at the Yagami residence, L making sure that his gadget worked and Light being broke. He had been saving money to take L for a trip on the black haired boy’s birthday, but apparently it wasn’t going to happen, all because L was obsessed with Misa. The sentence sounded so wrong in Light’s head that he ran a hand through his hair and lying on his bed once they had entered his room, trying to brush the day off.

Suddenly, there were hands undoing his shoes and taking his socks off. Light raised himself on his elbows to look at L, who was crouched in front of the bed and massaging his feet. “I’m sorry for stressing you, Light-kun,” he apologized with a small voice, refusing to look Light in the eyes and focusing himself on his self-given task completely.

Huffing out a laugh, Light adjusted himself and took his feet away from L’s grip, only to take his hands with his and pull the slightly smaller boy between his legs. “It wasn’t entirely your fault,” the brown haired assured him, tracing his fingers upwards so that he could follow the lines of L’s neck with the tips of his digits. “I’ve just been thinking way too much about school now that it’s ending, and Misa’s been getting to my nerves more often than before,” Light explained.

Closing his eyes to focus on Light’s touch, L let out a small breath. “Is there something I can do to help Light-kun?” The question came so promptly, like he was ready to do anything Light requested, that the Yagami boy couldn’t help a satisfied smile from creeping into his lips as he swiftly turned them around, lying L down and hovering above him.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure there is,” he grinned once those onyx eyes fixed on him, leaning down and claiming L’s lips for himself. They ended up getting to the party two hours late, L’s hair still sticking three different ways and Light’s tie completely askew from when L had called a second round before they left the house, but no one seemed to notice it.

Misa did try getting Light’s attention a few times, L always hunching his shoulders when she did so by touching Light. Still, whenever she did it, Light made sure to pull away immediately and wrap an arm around L’s waist to reassure him. No one was going to separate them again, especially not Misa, which was why, after a few very heated make out sessions when they got back to the house, Light allowed L to turn his gadget on.

“See? I told Light-kun that Amane-san would try anything,” L said as they watched the girl in question taking a doll that looked way too much like Light for the brown-eyed’s liking and kissing its lips. Light just frowned at scene and rolled his eyes, knowing that apparently he would have to do more than fucking L to get his message through.

And that was when it hit him. With a devious grin, Light opened his bedside table’s drawer and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream he had stored there before going to Misa’s party. “Hey, L?” he called, waiting until his boyfriend looked at him. “Remember how you said you wanted to try that thing with sweets but I refused?” L stiffened then, very carefully nodding his head. “If you turn the computer off now, I’ll let you.”

Light didn’t even have time to see the actions, that was how fast it happened. One moment he was smirking with a bottle of cream on his hand and the other he was lying on the bed, L kissing the breath out of him. Later that night, when they were almost falling asleep as Light thanked God for Sayu having gone to a friend’s house, the brown haired teen promised himself that they would have this always. No matter what people said, they would find a way to stay together.

“Light-kun?” came L’s voice as Light watched him, waiting for sleep to overcome his want to look at L for as long as he could. Light hummed and waited for the continuation, L’s eyes meeting his. “I love you,” he told him, and although they had already said those words more than a few times, Light felt this was probably the most important one, because it meant that L trusted him; that he understood Light wanted him and no one else.

As a tired and fond smile took over him, Light kissed L’s lips once more. “I love you, too,” he whispered back, L joining his smile and hiding his face against Light’s chest. Light knew, right then, that this was happiness. This was the highest peak he could reach. He had his family, he had a future ahead of him and, most important, he had L, someone to share it all with. That night, he fell asleep to the certainty that, as long as he had L, this was how his life would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
